Agridulce
by Eritea
Summary: El día que la conocí pensé que era ingenua. Muy honesta. No había malas intenciones rondando en su cabeza ni oscuridad rodeando su corazón. Era demasiado buena para su propio bien, demasiado propensa a creer que todos tienen algo de bondad en su interior. Es posible que eso fuera lo que me incitó a seguir su juego, y a jurar protegerla de los males que ella no era capaz de juzgar.


**Agridulce**

• • •

El día que la conocí pensé que era ingenua. Muy honesta. No había malas intenciones rondando en su cabeza ni oscuridad rodeando su corazón; era alguien de la que no te sorprenderías si te dijera que confía en el delincuente más insensible de la correccional mejor resguardada sólo porque cree que _tal vez_ esté arrepentido o porque _tal vez_ tuvo una buena razón para hacer lo que hizo.

Era demasiado buena para su propio bien, demasiado propensa a creer que todos tienen algo de bondad en su interior.

Esa clase de gente, personas que no sospechan de la maldad que habita en el mundo, suele acabar mal, y si era capaz de llamar "paranoico" a un sicario con un historial como el mío por negarse a beber el café expresso de una desconocida, sólo podía pensar que era más necia de lo que parecía o que le tenía muy poco aprecio a su vida… O que su capacidad de intuición, como se rumoreaba, era realmente de temer.

Es posible que eso fuera lo que me incitó a seguir su juego.

En mi vida me había cruzado con muchísimas personas con deseos de riqueza, poder y lujuria, cada uno peor que el anterior, pero jamás me había cruzado con un corazón tan puro y sincero como el suyo. Parecía el tipo de persona que pone el bienestar de los demás por encima del suyo; el tipo de persona que no existe. No tenía ambiciones propias, o si las tenía, las disimulaba muy bien, y por eso no podía terminar de entender cuál era el propósito de esa reunión que había organizado para los siete más fuertes.

Deslicé mis ojos desde su rostro sonriente hasta su vientre. Estaba embarazada de varias semanas y me encontré a mí mismo preguntándome quién sería el padre y por qué no lo había visto desde que ingresé en la mansión. ¿Quizá había sido asesinado? En ese caso tendría sentido si dijera que buscaba crear un mundo mejor para su bebé tras sufrir la muerte de su esposo, es algo que me esperaría oír de ella, o puede que fuera a pedir nuestro poder para llevar a cabo una venganza planificada, pero aún así sentía que ninguna de esas respuestas me satisfacía. Había algo que no me acababa de cerrar, y sabía que no podría simplemente descubrirlo en esa tarde.

Sentí su mirada sobre mí y cuando alcé la vista descubrí que sus ojos me estaban observando. Su color era de un azul tan profundo como el mar pero muy cálidos, y sin embargo estaba teniendo dificultades para leer lo que se encontraba detrás de ellos. ¿Era alegría porque pensaba que al mostrarme interesado en su condición estaba aceptando mi postura en la reunión, o sólo era una sonrisa de advertencia para que no me metiera en asuntos que no me concernían?

El olor de la cafeína se había expandido por la habitación en una nube gruesa de amargura que se mezclaba con el aroma dulce de las galletas recién horneadas. Era una mezcla amena y cautivadora. Muy similar a ella. Aunque Luce pareciera ser pura dulzura en el exterior, por dentro conservaba una pizca de acidez que la prevenía de revelar el secreto que ocultaba. Era agridulce; su personalidad dulce como las galletas pero con una voluntad tan intensa como el aroma del café. Y tan fascinante que te volvías adicto a ella.

Supongo que podemos decir que la curiosidad mató al gato, porque ese deseo de leer su mente eventualmente acabaría por conducirme a extremos que jamás hubiese imaginado.

Sonreí y, desviando mis ojos de ella, le di un sorbo a la infusión que había sido colocada cuidadosamente frente a mí.

Aquel día en que los siete más poderosos nos reunimos en su hogar, sentados en una mesa redonda iluminada por las luces de un candelabro, todos naturalmente reacios a cooperar con desconocidos, juré en mi mente que seguiría a esa mujer en lo que fuera que me necesitase. Que la protegería de los males que ella no era capaz de juzgar. Y si algún día me confesaba cuál era la carga que se escondía tras su mirada, yo pondría mi hombro para ayudarla a aligerar el peso. Yo sería la acidez que ella había encerrado en su interior. Después de todo, es un papel que se me da bastante bien…

* * *

 **Amo la pareja que hacen Reborn y Luce, pero me da mucha tristeza la forma en que termina todo. No pasa nada, Luce vive en mi corazón (?**

 **Voy a hacer un par de aclaraciones acerca del relato por si algo no se acabó de comprender.  
El peso que carga Luce es el del conocimiento. Ella sabe que el destino de todos deriva en convertirse en bebés, mientras que los demás no tienen idea de nada y disfrutan en la ignorancia, incluyendo a Reborn. Ese también es el secreto que él ve oculto en sus ojos y que no llega a descifrar.  
Por otra parte, al final de todo (cuando Reborn dice que él será la acidez que ella encerró en su interior porque es un papel que se le da muy bien), es una alusión a que va a hacer el trabajo sucio por ella. Porque Luce es dulce pero Reborn es amargo; él no sabe de dulzura o piedad, no va a perdonar enemigos por misericordia como seguramente haría esa mujer. Además, es un juego de palabras con sus trabajos anteriores como el sicario más poderoso de la mafia y su gran amor por el amargo café expresso~**

 **Ahora que todos entendemos todo, voy a cerrar esta nota de autor y a retirarme por donde vine.  
**

 **Si te gustó mi historia, házmelo saber con un review aquí abajo~**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **-Eritea.**


End file.
